Legolas
by Great Angemon
Summary: Gimli, old and frail, is on his deathbed. Legolas leaves his side for a moment, seeking a moment of solitude for grief. Instead, he learns of the truth of death. Ghostie, I love you. You know that though. So happy April!gift!fic!


Legolas

By GreatAngemon

"I am an Elf. I am a friend of Men, and Hobbits and Wizards. I am a brother of Dwarves.

I call the forest my home, the plains my solitude. The caves are beautiful, even to my eyes, but I care not for them, for they are far from the light of my kind.

The animals, all animals, are my friends and companions. The trees are a safe haven, and a majesty unrivaled.

My bow is my protection and my most trusted companion. My knives are trusty tools, used only in my defense.

My people left the land, left me to rebuild the lands of my friends, the men, the dwarves, and the hobbits.

My dearest friend, a Dwarf, joins me as I depart for the Undying Lands. I, being the last Elf of Middle-earth, and he my chosen companion.

And now, as I rebuild my life with my kin, the Elves of the Undying Lands, I feel my heart pang as I see my dearest friends, one by one, pass.

Finally, as my last companion's life dwindles to a close, I know that my life is forever changed. For the better." Legolas sighed as he closed his journal, a gift from Frodo and Sam. Looking down at Gimli on the bed before him, his friend smiled.

"That was a wonderful poem," he said, his once croaky voice now thin and feeble.

"Thank you, Gimli," Legolas said. "That means much, coming from you." Legolas looked into his friend's eyes, his own shimmering with unshed tears.

"Do not cry for me," Gimli said quietly. "My life has passed. I am not unhappy with the way my life turned out. I have had a life that befits a king of Dwarves."

"And yet you cannot say that you are pleased you are dying now," Legolas said. "Just as I cannot say that I am happy that I may live even as my friends pass."

"No, I cannot say so…" Gimli fell into a fit of coughs that racked his body. "But even as I lay here, I am happy that I have such a friend as you to be by my side." He smiled weakly at his best friend.

Legolas suddenly fell onto his friend's chest, tears running out of his eyes. "You cannot leave me now, Gimli," he said. "You cannot come into someone's life, change everything he believes, make his life perfect, and just leave him. You just can't do that to me."

Gimli groaned as he tried to sit up in his bed. "I do not wish to leave," he said. "But you of all people know that only the Elves are immortal. Dwarves do not live forever. And I have no regrets about how I lived my life."

"But I have regrets about your death!" Legolas cried, sitting up suddenly. "Your life was well lived and your death will be honorable, but I cannot stand being left here by myself!"

"You are not by yourself." Gimli again coughed. "You have the Elves, and the Valar and Gandalf, none of whom can leave you. Do not mourn me."

Legolas turned away from his friend, saying as he stood up, "I am going for a walk." He walked out of the hut that had been built for his friend.

Walking along the the path nearby, Legolas saw Gandalf. "Hello, my friend," Gandalf said. He paused so that Legolas could catch up with him, and they began walking together.

He noticed that the Elf's eyes were swollen and red. "What is wrong?"

Legolas' shoulders slumped. "I was hoping to escape my troubles when I began walking with you, Gandalf," he said.

"One cannot simply escape ones problems," Gandalf replied. "You must face them head on. Now tell me, what is the matter?"

Legolas looked at the old man striding next to him, before sighing. "Gimli is dying," he said. "I cannot imagine living without him."

"And what is his opinion on it?"

"He says that he has no regrets with his life, and he is ready to die." His eyes were beginning to glisten again. "But I am not ready for him to leave."

"You think he is leaving?" Gandalf asked.

"Well, yes," Legolas said. "He is leaving us…"

"Do you think the dead we love ever truly leave us?" Gandalf interrupted him. "Do you think they do not stay with us, showing up in times of great distress?"

Legolas gazed at the lined face of the Wizard, and said, "Thank you, Gandalf." He stopped walking for a moment, before turning around and heading back to Gimli's hut.

As he opened the door he saw his friend laying, his eyes closed, on the bed. "Gimli…" he saw his friends chest rising slightly. To himself, he said, "Please stay… for just a little bit longer…"


End file.
